This invention relates to a shelf, and more particularly to an arrangement for mounting differently configured shelf accessories to a shelf.
It is known to provide a shelf with rows of aligned slots, which are adapted to receive mounting tabs formed on a shelf divider for mounting the shelf divider to the shelf. In a typical embodiment, two rows of slots are formed in the shelf, and the shelf divider includes a pair of mounting tabs. The tabs can be engaged with selected ones of the slots, so as to enable the divider to be mounted in any desired location along the length of the shelf.
It is also known to form a series of aligned holes in a shelf for use in mounting other types of shelf accessories to the shelf. The aligned holes are adapted to receive fasteners for mounting shelving accessories, such as bin dividers, to the shelf in various locations along the length of the shelf. The holes can also be used to receive rod-type shelf dividers, which are used in certain applications.
These types of shelf accessory mounting arrangements function satisfactorily to mount shelf accessories to shelves. However, the different types of shelf accessory mounting configurations, i.e. slot-type and hole-type, have been manufactured, ordered and inventoried separately from each other, which requires different manufacturing, ordering and inventory operations. This can be burdensome and inefficient for manufacturers, distributors and customers of shelving, especially when large volumes are involved.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shelf having a slot or opening configuration which is adapted to mount shelving accessories with different mounting configurations. It is a further object of the invention to provide a slot or opening configuration for a shelf which is shaped so as to provide engagement with two of the most commonly employed types of mounting arrangements for shelving accessories. A further object of the invention is to provide such a slot or opening configuration which can be formed in a shelf without detracting from the overall appearance or operability of the shelf. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a slot or opening configuration which can be formed with tooling similar to that commonly employed for forming commonly shaped shelf slots or openings. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a slot or opening configuration which is relatively simple in its shape and construction, yet which provides highly satisfactory operation in mounting shelf accessories having differently configured mounting structure to the shelf.
In accordance with the invention, a shelf includes a support surface and at least one slot or opening formed in the support surface. The opening includes a primary or central area and one or more secondary or end areas extending from the primary area. The primary area has a transverse dimension greater than the transverse dimension of each secondary area. In a preferred form, a pair of secondary areas extend in opposite directions from the primary area. A first shelf accessory includes a tab-type mounting arrangement that includes at least one downwardly extending tab member. The first shelf accessory is mounted to the shelf by positioning the tab member within the opening such that the tab member is received within at least one of the secondary areas of the opening. In one form, the tab member and the opening are configured such that a portion of the tab member resides in a first one of the secondary areas, and the tab member extends across the primary area of the opening and into a second one of the secondary areas of the opening. The tab member has a width slightly less than that of the secondary areas of the opening, such that engagement of the tab member within the opening functions to mount the first shelf accessory to the shelf and to maintain the first shelf accessory in an upright attitude.
A second shelf accessory includes an axially-extending mounting member. In one form, the axially-extending mounting member may be a fastener separate from the shelf accessory and adapted to engage an opening in mounting structure, such as a bottom flange, associated with the second shelf accessory. In another form, the second shelf accessory may be a rod-type shelf divider having an axially extending mounting portion. In either case, the axially-extending mounting member is mounted to the shelf by placing the axially extending mounting member into and through the primary area of the opening. The one or more secondary areas of the opening have a transverse dimension less than that of the axially-extending mounting member, so as to maintain the axially-extending mounting member within the primary area of the opening.
In one form, the opening defines a pair of secondary areas that extend in opposite directions from the primary area and are aligned with each other. The secondary areas of the opening define facing inner ends between which the primary opening is located. The primary opening may be defined by a pair of oppositely directed edges extending between and interconnecting the facing inner ends of the secondary areas.
The shelf may be formed with a series of similarly configured openings extending in one or more rows along the length of the shelf. With this construction, the shelf accessories can be mounted to the shelf at various locations along the length of the shelf.
The invention also contemplates a method of mounting shelf accessories having differently configured mounting arrangements to a shelf, as well as an improvement in an opening formed in a shelf, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.